Cid and the Plane
by Sailor Erin
Summary: Cid misses his Tiny Bronco, so the FF7 characters are trying to fix it. What will happen? Will they fix it? Find out more by clicking here and reading the fic. And don't forget to review.


Cid And The Plane  
  
  
  
Note: I do not own any of the characters. And I'll try putting a plot here. If this sucks, please don't flame, or at least flame nicely.  
  
  
The day ended. Cid walked to his plane and sat in his seat.  
  
Cid: It's been a long time.  
  
Cloud and Tifa were just passing by.  
  
Tifa: Hey Cloud!  
  
Cloud: what?  
  
Tifa: It's Cid!  
  
Cloud: and…?  
  
Tifa: remember that Cid misses his Tiny Bronco.  
  
Cloud: oh.  
  
Tifa: so why don't we go fix it?  
  
Cloud: only us?  
  
Tifa: all of us.  
  
Cloud: but we're only 2…?  
  
Tifa: Let's go ask Barrat, Yuffie, Vincent, RedXIII, and Cait Sith.  
  
Cloud: good idea.  
  
They go to the others who seem to be watching T.V.  
  
Barrat: 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' is on! * takes control remote and changes to Bill Nye *  
  
RedXIII: I'll just go behind the couch and sleep as usual.  
  
Yuffie: Cait Sith! Read my fortune.  
  
Cait Sith: ok…* does his what-they-call-it thang and gets out paper and hands it to Yuffie *  
  
Yuffie: you have very little chance in having a boyfriend, what the hell??!!!  
  
Cait Sith: I'll do it again. * does the thang and hands her the paper *  
  
Yuffie: your lucky number is 32478164981647687563956386539875!!!! What the hell!!!  
  
Cait Sith: oh SHIT! * does the same thing and hands her the paper *  
  
Yuffie: You will never live to see another day! Oh forget it! * walks off to the kitchen to get some popcorn *  
  
Vincent: We're gonna watch 'Whose line is it anyway'!  
  
Barrat: NO! Bill Nye!  
  
Vincent: whose line is it anyway!  
  
Barrat: Bill Nye!  
  
Vincent: No! Whose line is it anyway!  
  
Barrat: yes! Bill Nye!  
  
Vincent: NO!  
  
Barrat: YES!  
  
Vincent: NO!!  
  
Barrat: YES! YES! YES!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!  
  
Vincent: NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Shut up guys! We're watching Jerry and that's that!  
  
Barrat & Vincent: AERIS!!!!  
  
Yuffie runs from the kitchen with the popcorn: AERIS!!!!!!!  
  
REDXIII: …Snore…snore….  
  
Cait Sith: want me to read you fortune?  
  
Aeris: ok.  
  
Cait Sith: * does the thing * * hands paper to Aeris *  
  
Aeris: you will kill someone very young yet very old. HUH?!  
  
Yuffie: it happens.  
  
Aeris: oh.  
  
Cloud and Tifa come in…  
  
Cloud: Hey guys! AERIS!  
  
Tifa: OMG! * runs to Aeris * It's really you!!  
  
Aeris: I'm just here to do some un-finished business.  
  
All: oh. * sigh *  
  
Cid walks in: Jerry's on! * runs to couch * Oh and hi Aeris!  
  
Aeris: yeah hi.  
  
Tifa: hey all of you out!  
  
All: * go out *  
  
Tifa: * catches Cid * You stay here and watch Jerry k? And tell us what happens and whatsoever.  
  
Outside…  
  
Tifa: we need to fix Cid's plane.  
  
Barrat: But the Highwind is great!  
  
Tifa: I meant The Tiny Bronco.  
  
All: Oh….  
  
Vincent: what do we do then?  
  
Tifa: first of all, we need to find 'THE PAPERS' * weird music *  
  
Cloud: 'THE PAPERS'? * weird music *  
  
Tifa: yes! 'THE PAPERS' * weird music *  
  
Barrat: you do realize that this really annoying music keeps on replaying when you say 'THE PAPERS' * weird music * See?  
  
Yuffie: yeah! It gets really annoying.  
  
Cloud: (under his breathe) more annoying than you…  
  
Yuffie: I HEARD THAT * smacks Cloud *  
  
Tifa: Now, who'll get 'THE PAPERS' * weird music *  
  
Barrat: I'll go with Vincent and Yuffie!  
  
Tifa: GOOD! Now go!  
  
Yuffie, Barrat, and Vincent go to get 'THE PAPERS' * weird music *, Sheez, I'm getting annoyed now.  
  
Tifa: now, we need to find 'The Tools' * even weirder music *  
  
Cloud: Well, there's only you, me, and Cait boy here!  
  
Cait Sith: Let's go then!  
  
Tifa: yeah.  
  
They all go to get 'The Tools' * even weirder music *  
  
Aeris: How 'bout me?  
  
RedXIII: And me?  
  
Cid: HEY YOU ^$#@@#$ TWO! GET YOUR $@@#$% ASSES HERE!  
  
REDXIII & Aeris: OK! * run in *  
  
Cid: look! Look who it is with Jerry.  
  
Aeris: OMG! Is that Palmer!?  
  
Cid: and look who's his new girlfriend.  
  
Aeris: who?  
  
Cid: watch and see…  
  
T.V:  
  
JP: So Palmer? Who is your new girlfriend?  
  
Palmer: Hey hey hey! Bring her in baby!  
  
JP: Ok then, Palmer's new girlfriend, come on in!  
  
Palmer's new girlfriend comes in.  
  
Outside T.V:  
  
Aeris: OMG!!!!! SCARLET!!!  
  
Cid: shhhh…I wanna see what happens.  
  
T.V:   
  
Scarlet: * sits next to Palmer and gives him a French kiss *  
  
JP: sorry lovebirds, but no French kisses are allowed.  
  
Scarlet: SHIT! * gives Palmer a normal kiss *  
  
T.V: KABOOM!  
  
Cid: HEY! What happened!  
  
Aeris: I think it was REDXIII.  
  
REDXIII: Sorry…  
  
CID: $@!#%&*^%$%#$@#$^%&$&%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE TO BLOW THINGS UP@!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: calm down Cid! Calm down!  
  
Cid: * breathes in * *breathes out *  
  
Aeris: good…  
  
REDXIII: I'm leaving * goes to his room and sleeps *  
  
Aeris: want anything Cid?  
  
Cid: yes, TEA!  
  
Aeris: I think I'll call Shera. * calls Shera * Shera? Can you come over and make some tea?  
  
Shera: sure, I'll be there in few.  
  
  
Anyway, with Barrat, Yuffie, and Vincent…  
  
  
Barrat: * in black clothes and stuff only criminals wear * * some really annoying music starts (The kind of music that starts when things like this happen) *   
  
Yuffie: * dressed the same *  
  
Vince: * the same too *  
  
Barrat: * looks right * *looks left * *goes on * *signals for the others *  
  
Yuffie: * shakes her head * this is embarrassing.  
  
Vince: * follows them * I swear Barrat that I'm gonna kill you when we finish this!  
  
Barrat: shhh…look! 'THE PAPERS' * weird music *  
  
A really big box that says 'THE PAPERS' (Phew, no weird music) is shown.  
  
Barrat: 'THE PAPERS'! * weird music *  
  
Yuffie: at last!  
  
Vince: let's just take it! * just takes it *  
  
Barrat: what!? No alarms? No guards? No nothing?  
  
Alarm goes on and guys with really big guns come in.  
  
Yuffie: You and your big mouth!  
  
Vince: shut up you two and let's get outta here!  
  
They run to the lake.  
  
Barrat: ^%$#@#%% Why the %#@!@#$% are we in this ^$##%^$@@ place?!  
  
Vince: oops! Wrong turn I guess.  
  
Guard#1: PUT 'THE PAPERS' * weird music * down and so the weapons!  
  
Yuffie: NEVER! * shoots her Conformer at the guard *  
  
Guard#1: X_X  
  
All Guards: * back away *  
  
Barrat: never thought I'd say this but hell! I'm proud of ya! * hugs Yuffie *  
  
Yuffie: eww!!! Leggo of me!   
  
Barrat: ahem! Come on!  
  
Vince: Sheez!  
  
They go take a cab to Tifa's bar. And if you're wondering where they found 'THE PAPERS' * weird music * they're in Cid's house in Rocket Town.  
  
Anyway, with Cloud, Tifa, and Cait Sith…  
  
Cloud: this is boring! Where is the stuff?  
  
Tifa: oh you mean the-  
  
Cloud & Cait Sith: NO! DON'T SAY IT!  
  
Tifa: ok…  
  
Tifa: HEY LOOK! It's 'The Tools' * even weirder music *  
  
Cloud: I hate that music!  
  
Cait Sith: And it even says that we should take it 'cause Palmer has a life now.  
  
They take the stuff and go back to Tifa's bar.  
  
At the bar…  
  
Tifa: now, we have the stuff, all we need to do now is fix the Tiny Bronco.  
  
Cloud: I'll do the easy stuff!  
  
Tifa: NO! We'll do everything, ~T~O~G~E~T~H~E~R~  
  
All: Together?  
  
Tifa: yes, now come on!  
  
They go fix the Tiny Bronco, and stupid stuff happen like Yuffie killing Vince accidentally, and Tifa falling on top of Cloud and getting pregnant also accidentally. But in the end, they finished it and it looked bad as it just came from the dumb!  
  
Tifa: OMG! What to do now?  
  
Cloud: we can try fixing it again.  
  
Tifa: it won't work.  
  
Yuffie: we can buy him another one?  
  
Tifa: no, it's not the same.  
  
Barrat: we can just leave as it is and show it to him, he'll like it for sure.  
  
After they show Cid…  
  
Tifa: 'He'll like it for sure' Yeah right Barrat.  
  
Barrat: what?!  
  
Cloud: Ohwell, what do we do now?  
  
Cait Sith: Want me to see your fortune?  
  
All: * stare at him *  
  
Cait Sith: just a question…  
  
Yuffie: let's at least go talk to him now.  
  
Cloud: good idea.  
  
They go talk to him…  
  
Cid: I DUN WANNA SEE YA ANY MORE!  
  
Aeris: what have you done?! It was so beautiful, now it's like garbage! It's all your fault! * uses Ice3 and kills Yuffie *  
  
Aeris: OMG!  
  
Cait Sith: OMG! My fortunes were true!  
  
Cid: oh shut up! My plane's even more important * cries *  
  
Barrat: sorry Cid man! Come on, we'll buy ya a new one.  
  
Cid: * sniff * Really?  
  
Barrat: yeah.  
  
Tifa: and it'll look exactly like the old one!  
  
Shera: can I come?  
  
Cid: HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!  
  
They all go and buy the new plane.  
  
Three hours after buying the plane…  
  
Cid: HELL! THIS IS EVEN COOLER THAN THE HIGHWIND AND THE TINY BRONCO MIXED UP! * while flying the new plane *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~T~H~E~ ~E~N~D~  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: so, what do you think? I did put a plot ya know. But I still think it sucks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
